Who Would Win: Presea Combatir Vs Karol Capel
by draconichero21
Summary: The 23rd Installment of my Who Would Win one-shot series. It's time for a coliseum brawl. The leader of Brave Vesperia goes up against Ozette's primary woodcutter. It's a clash of Namco's Token Kid Tanks and it's time to find out between the two of who can kick the other's ass. Just WHO WOULD WIIIIN!


**(A/N: Draconichero: There's something to be said about making children fight each other so brutally, but that's what the ESRB rating is for. The Real Brick: Hey, we do what we gotta do to get publicity. Draconichero: …true dat. Ahem! Presea Combatir from Tales of Symphonia. The Real Brick: And Captain T-bag-er I mean, Karol Capel from Tales of Vesperia. Draconichero: Was this really the best time to be referring to Xerosonic? The Real Brick: Uh…shut up! The Kool-aid man is red! Draconichero: Whatever, in the arena today, both characters are known as Namco's Token Kid Tanks in the Tales of franchise and probably about the only two I even care about. The Real Brick: What about Anise? Draconichero: What **_**about**_** Anise? The Real Brick: Cold).**

Disclaimer: The Tales of Franchise is brought to you by NAMCO Bandai

* * *

**The Fighters **

**Fighter A**

Name: Presea Combatir

Height: 4'11" (150cm)

Weight: 84lbs (38kg)

Age: 14 (physical) 30 (biological)

Weapon of Choice: Gaia Cleaver

Occupation: Wood Cutter/Part-time supplier of charms with Lezareno Mystic Corp.

Armor: Prism Guard, Hyper Gauntlet, Elemental Circlet

Other equipment: carving/hunting knife

Mystic Arte: Crimson Devastation

**Fighter B**

Name: Karol Capel

Height: 4' 5" (135cm)

Weight: ?

Age: 12

Weapon of Choice: Infinity

Occupation: Guild Leader of Brave Vesperia

Armor: Brave Helm and Star Mail

Other Equipment: King Size Bag

Mystic Arte: Overlord Reign Impact

* * *

**The Setup**

While on job with the rest of the guild in Nordepolica, Karol began to hear rumors brewing about regarding how there was a special coliseum challenge going on. Apparently, mages had managed to make contact with other dimensions thanks to theories produced by Aspio's own Rita Mordio. With it, new champions and warriors from other worlds and universes were being used for battle in the coliseum as exhibition matches. All fights were consensual of course.

With this knowledge, Karol roused Yuri, his guild's best fighter, to the cause.

Yuri, who had been using Repede for a pillow while having a small twig in his mouth, yawned. "What is it, Karol?"

"Yuri! I need you to compete in these otherworldly exhibition matches! I want you to compete against the strongest guy! A victory like that will put Brave Vesperia on the map!"

Yuri turned over. "Eh, maybe later. I'm trying to take a nap."

"What? Yuri, are you coming down with something? Normally you never turn down the chance to fight a worthy opponent."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I said I would do it later," Yuri said waving his hand above his shoulder, "Now let me get some rest okay. The sun is nice out."

"Oh, you're impossible!" Karol exclaimed. "Fine! I'll do it myself!"

Karol stomped over towards the receptionist to talk to them about competing in one of the exhibition matches. However, Karol was concerned about his own combat mettle. Sure, he'd clobbered his way through the 100-man melee, even the 200-man melee with great difficulty and a lot of item abuse, but he wasn't sure he could take on one of the best otherworldly fighters. So, he instead opted to see if there were any warriors that were around his age and containing a considerable amount of talent.

"Well you're in luck," the receptionist said to him. "We have just the combatant. Just go wait until it's time, okay?"

"Okay!" Karol nodded.

When it was finally his turn, Karol was called into the coliseum, hearing the announcer get fired up for the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that we are finally getting around to another otherworldly exhibition match!" The crowd went nuts at hearing this. "Today, we have Brave Vesperia's guild leader, Karol Capel!"

Karol entered from his side of the arena.

"And for the challenger, we have a girl all the way from the world of Aselia. Give it up for Presea Combatir!"

Karol watched as a girl with pink hair in pigtails walked out into the arena. She had blue eyes and was carrying a Gaia Cleaver. He recognized the weapon. He'd wielded one before. She wasn't wearing any visible armor, just a plain black dress, a pair of gray gauntlets and some travelling boots.

"She's cute," Karol said with a blush.

"Ready?" the announcer shouted.

* * *

**FIGHT!**

Before Karol even knew what was coming, Presea rushed him like a mad dog, not even giving them time to exchange pleasantries. Karol brought out his infinity axe, blocking Presea's but only barely as sparks flew as her cleaver hit the handle of his weapon.

_Sh-she's strong, _Karol sweated as he managed to push Presea off him. Karol lifted his massive weapon behind him. _Let's see how she likes this. _"Destroying Rock!" Karol shouted as he slammed at the ground, creating a small shockwave, but missing Presea as she leapt backwards.

"Mass Devastation!" Presea shouted, returning with her own impressive maneuver. The attack was so fearsome it sent an updraft of pebbles flying every, which way. While Karol was then buffered by the attack, Presea continued her assault. "Punishing Beast!" Presea swung wide with an attack so powerful it sent Karol all the way towards the gate.

The 12-year-old bounced off the wall and hit the dirt. Karol got to his feet just before Presea reached him. She let out a battle cry intending to swing down with an overhead chop. Karol dodged to the side and put distance between him and Presea.

_I gotta slow her down. _"Destructo Spider Web!" Karol shouted.

The strange attack hit Presea as she came in, reducing her movement speed and giving Karol a wide-open moment to strike. "Havoc Break!" The massive axe came down towards the ground, knocking the poor girl into the ground. "Havoc Thunder!" Karol followed up on the strike as a bolt of lightning struck Presea. "Reaper—"

Before Karol could finish his combo, Presea was on her feet. The guard she was wearing underneath her dress mitigated the damage from Karol's lightning bolt and she was able to counterstrike before Karol could smack her with one final attack. "Infliction!" Rising into the air, Presea caught Karol off guard. "Eternal Devastation!" Presea slammed hard into the ground, ripping up the terrain and buffering Karol immensely. A bit of debris nailed him in the face and the shockwave popped him into the air. However, it seemed he had time to recover, but not for long.

Presea had recovered from the speed reduction of his spider web and once again was with the advantage. "Dual Punishment!" Presea shouted, spinning towards Karol with tremendous force. Karol guarded against the attack and returned with a mighty uppercut of his own.

"Dragon Upper!" Karol shouted, knocking Presea high into the air. "Death Quake Spark!" Karol smacked Presea over the head with his axe as she bounced on the ground, but the stalagmites that resulted didn't seem to do anything. _Eh, is she immune to earth attacks?_

"Endless Infliction!" Presea took to the skies, hitting Karol with wide, sweeping uppercuts of her axe. Karol managed to recover in midair and he and Presea landed at a comfortable distance from each other.

As always, Presea rushed him. _Ha! Got you this time! _"Destructo Booing!" Presea was hit with the strange attack by Karol's bag. Her axe barely tickled with the armor Karol had on underneath his clothes. Karol then had the opening for another attack. "Punishing Beast Flash!" Karol shouted, imitating Presea's earlier attack.

Presea was sent flying as Karol rushed to meet her. He had his strategy in mind. "Destructo Pain shot!" With a flash of red light, Presea was left mostly defenseless and that was exactly what Karol needed. "Destruction Street!" With a continuous beating of physical attacks, Presea was put on her guard throughout the entire assault.

The moment that Karol needed to lift his weapon again was the moment Presea turned the tide back to her favor. "Infinite Destruction!" the shockwave was so powerful it sent Karol flying towards the wall to the right where he entered from. Presea stood resolute to catch her breath for a moment, planting her axe blade first into the ground. She had to admit, for as much as the little pipsqueak she was fighting seemed to tremble in battle, he was putting up a good fight. Presea hadn't felt like this before. Joy? Worry? Anticipation? Whatever it was it felt good and she wasn't about to let sloppy fighting and hastiness cost her a victory.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

Karol got to his feet and saw Presea standing at least a few meters away, staring at him coldly, but there was also something empty about her gaze. It was as if she was focused only on the battle in front of her as if nothing else mattered. Could he really beat someone so hyper focused on combat? Even Yuri wasn't like that.

No, he had to think positive. At times like this a battle cry was necessary to pump himself up. Lifting his weapon into the air, Karol shouted, "I can do this!" A green aura surrounded his body and he ran towards Presea to attack.

Presea, realizing combat had resumed, ran forward and met Karol as their axes clashed in a fearsome spark wave. Impressive, his footwork had certainly gotten better. Was it because of that green aura?

"Ultimate Divine Destruction!" Karol shouted and swung down hard towards Presea.

"Earthly Protection!" Presea's guard arte saved her behind as the resulting shockwave did little more than glance off the projected barrier.

Still as it faded, it was simultaneous with the resolution of Karol's incoming attack. "Watch me go!" Grabbing his axe in one hand and his bag in the other, Karol began spinning rapidly. "Ultra Punishing Swing!"

"Rising Punishment!" Having seen the spinning maneuver, Presea countered with her own spin attack. The two children began clashing in a contest of spins, the force of the other's blows only seemed to push another rotation as the two began spinning around the coliseum like a pair of tops. Dirt flew up away from both combatants as they spun in tandem with each other. The battle auras of both combatants glowed spectacularly around them as they spun away from each other only to join each other back at the center of the coliseum. Presea's counterclockwise motions met Karol's clockwise spins and their axes met yet again for another spark wave that shook the walls of the coliseum.

"You saw it here, folks!" The announcer shouted. "I've never seen anything quite like the stunt these two kids are pulling. Start cheering!"

Loud cheers began to roar in the stands, but Karol and Presea couldn't hear anything other than the beating of their hearts from the adrenaline rush in both of them. Their struggle wound up with Presea's superior strength pushing past Karol as she stood upright, while he fell flat on his face. Karol recovered quickly, but not before Presea came in swinging to get him.

"Weak," Presea said emotionlessly and attacked Karol with an overhead strike. "Eternal Devastation!" the bits of rock shredded into Karol, denting his armor and bringing him to one knee. Presea, both hands on her axe, intended to finish the battle right there, but Karol had other intentions.

"Roaring Revolution!" Tumbling repeatedly, Karol used his whole body as a weapon as he barreled into Presea's stomach and brough the two of them towards the wall left where he entered. Presea hit the wall as Karol fell onto his backside before standing up. Presea came off the wall of course and a series of fearsome strikes followed that Karol could barely contain. He wondered where Presea got her power. Someone like her would be perfect for Brave Vesperia. Maybe he should ask her about that after the match.

Speaking of the match, it was clear to him he was losing if Presea had anymore tricks up her sleeve. He only had one last card to play and his knees were starting to yell at him in pain from all the buckling they'd been doing under the force of Presea's blows. "Punishing Beast!" Presea shouted, but Karol blocked it this time.

"Destroying Rock!"

"Earthly Protection!" Presea blocked the attack. "Deadly Destruction!" The small shockwave, kept Karol on his toes, but he needed to charge himself up more. He couldn't let it end like this, not yet.

"Ultimate Divine Destruction!" Karol shouted and slammed the ground again. Presea guarded, but it was just enough usage of fighting spirit to bring Karol to his peak. "I can do this!" Karol shouted, a red aura coating his body. He went at Presea with passionate fury. "Destruction Street!"

Presea blocked the blows one by one and then went for her spinning attack: Rising Punishment. Karol, countered accordingly. "Ultra Punishing Swing!"

Presea was knocked off-balance by the force of Karol's attacks, giving Karol the opening he needed. _Here goes! Everything I've got! _Karol began fiddling with his bag to pull out a few key items. He then leapt high into the air.

By this point, however, Presea had recovered from the earlier disorientation and saw Karol in the air, poised to strike. "One!" he shouted throwing a weapon at Presea as she swung out her cleaver and deflected it. "Two!" she deflected it again. "Three!" Another deflection. Karol came slamming towards the ground. "Overlord Reign Impact!"

"Endless Infliction!" Presea tore into the air, knocking Karol out of his downward strike and sending the poor boy spiraling along the ground. Presea's axe then channeled with her internal energy. "This…is the end." Both hands on her axe, Presea lifted the weapon up above her head and took a ferocious midair leap towards Karol. "Crimson Devastation!"

The ground burst open like a volcano eruption as Karol was consumed by Presea's ultimate technique. When the smoke and mirrors cleared, Karol was beaten into the dirt with dizzy eyes. Presea put her axe into the ground, hand on the pommel. Victory was at hand.

**END**

* * *

**(A/N: That's 2-0 Symphonia, 2-3 Vesperia. This one was rather simple. Both in and out of battle, Karol's strength doesn't measure up to Presea's. He barely manages to swing his weapon around, often losing balance after performing artes, while Presea can move so fluidly that her Rising Punishment actually matches, visually, the force of Karol's **_**Burst Arte. **_**While Karol's Mystic Arte is certainly a cut above Presea's, finishing moves don't win battles. It's everything that comes before it. Also, lest we forget that Presea is much older than she appears. Karol is just on the same combat tier. The winner is Presea Combatir).**

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN**

We do things a little differently. No special powers. No medieval weapons. No supernatural elements. We simply have two girls. One is in high school, a tomboy and student council president. Her opponent is a college student in charge of a school club. Both have silver hair. Both prefer kicks to punches. And next time they are going to fight in a grocery store…over half-priced bento.


End file.
